My Insecurities: A Maximum Ride Fanfic
by Lya Tomcant
Summary: here's the pairings....this story's set from the main other charactor's point of view the person who will be with Iggy. IggyxOC MaxxFang OCxOC Warning: will contain some graphic stuff....reader's descretion advised. possible lemons
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning part 1

My Insecurities: A Maximum Ride Fanfic

Pairings: mostly IggyXMainOC, with some MaxXFang, and OCXOC

Lya: Ah….My first fanfic posting. This ought to be interesting. This is told from the view of the Main Other Character, Ren. I personally think this is pretty good, along with some of my friends who helped me review it. hope you'll enjoy it too.

* * *

It all started in the beginning, where most stories start.

When I was born, all I remember is my parents doing one experiment after another. As for me? I was only one of the many frequent test subjects… This wasn't saying a lot, given the fact that I was pretty much born and raised in a science lab.

Before I even knew how to stand, I was started to work on experiments at the School. Yep, I was just as much of a freak of nature as the experiments I worked on, but apparently there are royalties when you're a scientist pair's kid.

Moving on.

Eventually, I started realizing what I was doing was totally stupid, and became a major problem child when I helped some child experiments like me escape. I held off the Eraser security and tried to fight them off. My reward? My wings (my two favorite sets, make that.) were ripped off my body, leaving me only with one broken set, not to mention scars, bruises, and other broken bones.

Yep. Best day _**EVER**_.

So, from then on, I guess to put it shortly, my parents sent me to my 'room', which, instead of normal furnishings, consisted of a caged bed with electric laser bars. Totally not my cup of tea. I only drink iced tea.

* * *

Lya: This is all I can post for now. I'll get the next one up soon, I swear.

Ren: You better….I haven't even introduced myself, nor finished my story.

Lya: yeah, yeah….stop nagging me…..Comment and review please! I will try and post faster if reviews and ratings and comments tell me what I'm doing right.

Ren: 'cause unlike the rest of us, she's only human.

Lya: yeah….anyways, Comments, ratings and reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 1: in the beginning part 2

My Insecurities: A Maximum Ride fanfic

Lya: I do not own maximum ride.

Ren: dang right.

Lya: In the beginning: part 2 (note: I talk to the characters 'cause they tend to get lonely in my imagination….Jk, jk….just a fun habit.)

* * *

I suppose, before I go any further, I should introduce myself. My name is Rena Salut Cierra von Drakenkinder _(pronounced ren-ah sa-loot see-air-a von drak-en-kin-der)_. Most people call me Ren S.C. von D.K., or Ren, as I prefer to be called. My skin tone is a fair, golden, brown tan. My hair is long, wavy (or straight, depending on whether I decide to straighten it or not), and bright and dark white with bright and dark crimson. My eye color is ice blue and my height is…..not worth mentioning. My personality is….well, spoken for itself.

Let's go back to the story, shall we?

Eventually, I did escape the hell of School. A few of my escaped brethren and sister-en came back for me and helped me get out of dodge. One male and one female the same age as me, one preteen male, and two little ones, one male and one female as well. That's what makes up our current flock.

Our leader, Marck _(pronounced mark)_, is about 6"1' and has nice fair skin. His hair is a wispy, short blonde with golden highlights and his eyes are a very earthy brown. His personality is very leader-like, but a little bit of a know-it-all.

Claw is our main, mean machine fighter. She is about 5"11' with a pale skin tone. Her eyes are a jade green and her hair is a raven jet black. Her personality is very protecting and tough, but she does have a soft spot.

Preteen Nel is the sweet, fun-loving motor mouth. His height is about 5"7' and has chestnut brown hair. His skin tone is a dark tan with a soft-light look and his eyes are a rich blue-green color. His personality is as described, because that's really all you can say about a lovable chatterbox.

Small, young Arcane is the older of the two little ones. Her height is about 4"3' with the most beautiful shade of hazel eyes I have ever seen. Her hair is platinum blonde with sweet, little curls to her shoulders and her skin is a soft, pale tone. her personality is a trickster type, but a loyal, cute kid.

Last but not least, Ash is the youngest of our group. He is about 3"11' with an adorable and sweet personality. His hair is a dark platinum blonde and his skin tone is a fair tone. His eyes are a light hazel.

* * *

Lya: ok… I think that's enough for part 2.

Claw: and we Still haven't gotten to the main story line.

Lya: ah, well….COMMENTS, RATINGS, REVIEWS MAKE MY LIFE BETTER! SO PLEASE DO SO!


End file.
